Una llamada
by taniadh
Summary: One-shot. Ocurre después de Litchfield. Lorna vuelve a su vida perfecta pero se da cuenta de que no es tan perfecta como imaginaba.


**_Nota de Autor:_ **Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción Lips of an angel de Hinder por lo que si encontráis algo que se os recuerde a esa canción no es coincidencia.

Sobre mis otras historias, ahora mismo tengo muchos trabajos y exámenes que hacer. Espero poder ponerme al día a finales de enero con todas ellas, por favor, tened paciencia y gracias por leerme. Espero que os guste.

* * *

_-8 meses después de Litchfield- _

Eran las 2 A.M y Lorna no podía dormir. De nuevo, Christopher había salido con sus amigos y llegaba tarde, pero eso no era por lo que no podía dormir. Era la angustia que sentía en el pecho y que la aplastaba lo que no le permitía descansar. Hacía casi un año que había salido de la cárcel, y un mes después de eso Christopher volvió a aparecer en su vida. Había estado tan contenta de verle… volvía a tener su vida, esa que había planificado con tanto detalle en prisión. No habían hablado de la boda pero se suponía que seguía prometida. Aunque a decir verdad era ella la única que se encargaba de los preparativos de la boda.

Se levantó de la cama y paseo por el pequeño apartamento que compartían. Bueno, en realidad compartir no era la palabra adecuada ya que quien lo pagaba todo era Lorna a pesar de su mísero sueldo. Sabía que Christopher trabajaba y que podría aportar algo pero cada vez que le decía algo, él cambiaba de tema o decía que una vez se casaran se haría cargo de las facturas.

Recogió y dobló algunas prendas de ropa que había en el salón, aún sin sueño. No importaba cuanto intentara calmarse y dejar de pensar, era imposible. No sabía si era algo que les ocurría a todas las personas que salían de la cárcel o era solo a ella. Pero repentinamente su vida le pareció completamente vacía e insuficiente. Durante su tiempo en prisión había pasado cada minuto planificando lo que iba a hacer una vez saliera, y ahora que había salido nada era como lo había imaginado. Sentía como si sueño se hubiese roto en mil pedazos. Se llevó una mano al pecho dándose cuenta de que le faltaba el aire y miró al techo viéndose superada por la situación. Tenía ganas de llorar pero se aguantó, algunas costumbres de la cárcel eran difíciles de olvidar. Litchfield. A menudo se había sentido así en prisión, hizo memoria intentado recordar que era lo que hacía en esas situaciones y entonces se acordó. Nicky. Siempre que se había encontrado mal o había necesitado llorar o simplemente alguien a quien abrazar o alguien con quien enfadarse Nicky había estado allí. Dio un largo suspiro, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la rubia de pelo abultado. Supo que Nicky había salido de la cárcel unos 4 meses atrás y también supo que Vause le había organizado una fiesta. Nada le hubiese gustado más que ir, pero ese día era el cumpleaños de una de las sobrinas de Christopher y él se lo había dejado muy claro. La familia está por encima de todo, sobre todo de las ex compañeras de prisión. Quiso mandarle a la mierda cuando le dijo eso pero entonces recordó que se iban a casar y que iba a formar parte de esa familia así que debía ir a ese cumpleaños.

Estaba hecha un lío y lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era alguien que la tranquilizase, alguien a quien aferrarse, y la única persona que había conocido que sabía que podía conseguirlo, era Nicky. Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de teléfono que le había dicho Vause, pero entonces miro la hora y pensó que muy probablemente estaría durmiendo. Sacudió la cabeza negando, le daba igual, sólo quería oírla hablar, aunque fuese un gruñido quejándose por la hora. Pulso el icono de llamar.

/

Nicky se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la chica que dormía a su lado. No se acordaba de su nombre pero tampoco es que hubiesen hablado demasiado, las dos sabían que era aquello. Resopló al ver que se habían acabado los cigarros, fue a la cocina a por un paquete que tenía escondido de emergencia y se sentó de lado en uno de los sillones pasando las piernas por uno de los reposabrazos y apoyaba la espalda en el otro mientras se encendía un cigarro y le daba una calada. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Por fin había salido de prisión, había conseguido un trabajo y había hablado con su madre la semana pasada. No es que hubiera sido una charla filosófica ni nada pero al menos sabía que volvían a hablarse. La vida le iba bastante bien, no tenía demasiadas razones para quejarse, y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en que le faltaba algo. Dio otra calada y se quedó mirando como el humo se disipaba en la habitación cuando el sonido de su móvil la despertó del trance. Miró la hora y le extrañó recibir una llamada, pero aún más le extrañó el número que salía en la pantalla, no lo conocía. Dejó el cigarro en el cenicero y descolgó medio gruñendo.

- ¿Se puede saber quién coño llama a estas horas?

Lorna abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo articular ningún sonido. El simple hecho de escuchar su voz le removía tantos recuerdos y sensaciones.

- ¿Sí? No tengo tiempo para estas gilipolleces. Vaya una broma de mierda. –replicó la rubia después de unos segundos esperando una respuesta.

Lorna cerró los ojos armándose de valor, si no conseguía decir nada en ese momento, sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

- Yo… -pero la voz le tembló y no pudo hablar-

Nicky se alegraba mucho de haber tenido la cabeza suficiente para dejar el cigarro antes de contestar porque no le cabía duda de que se le hubiese caído de la mano quemando el sillón y a ella de paso cuando escuchó esa voz con ese acento tan reconocible.

- Lorna ¿eres tú? – no podía creerse que después de tanto tiempo la mujer se hubiese atrevido a llamarla. No iba a negar que se alegraba mucho. Quizá demasiado.

- Si –le dio tiempo a admitir a Lorna antes de estallar en llanto.

Nicky se removió en el sillón haciendo una mueca preocupada al escucharla llorar.

- Hey, cariño ¿está todo bien?

Lorna siguió llorando sin poder decir nada. Oír su voz, llamarla "cariño" otra vez como antes, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Negó con la cabeza limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- No. No lo está. No sé ni por qué te he llamado. No tuve el valor de ir a verte cuando saliste de prisión y… -dejó de hablar al ver que volvía a divagar, como de costumbre- Necesitaba escucharte.

Nicky suspiró cerrando los ojos. No le gustaba saber que la chica estaba mal pero a la vez estaba tan contenta de poder hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Christopher te ha hecho algo? –se alteró con la simple posibilidad de que hubiese pasado algo así.

- No, no, no me ha hecho nada – se apresuró a tranquilizarla la morena- ¿Cómo sabes que yo estoy…

- ¿Con él? –la cortó terminando la frase y riendo después de darle una calada al cigarro- Vause me lo dijo. Pero ¿qué te ha pasado a ti?

Lorna volvió a suspirar antes de hablar.

- No lo sé… es todo tan extraño. Tengo a mi familia, tengo a mi prometido, vuelvo a tener mi trabajo y sin embargo nada es como lo planeé –Nicky sonrió de lado sin decir nada, conocía la sensación-. Tengo que convertirme en la perfecta mujer, saber cocinar, limpiar, planchar, ocuparme de mi marido. Y antes era eso lo que quería, pero ahora… ya no estoy segura de lo que quiero.

Nicky volvió a acomodarse en el sillón. Conocía a Lorna y sabía que necesitaba explicarlo todo para poder aclarar su mente. Lo más sensato sería colgar y seguir con su vida. No tenía por qué escuchar sus problemas, ya lo había hecho en prisión durante demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera se había presentado en su fiesta y ahora tenía el valor de llamarla para hablarle de los problemas con su novio. Pero no podía, no pudo negarle nada mientras estaban en Litchfield, mucho menos ahora. Y, si era sincera consigo misma, prefería quedarse toda la noche escuchando a Lorna quejarse de sus problemas que volver a la cama con la chica que se había adueñado de su almohada.

- Cuéntamelo todo.

Y como siempre, Lorna le contó todo lo que pasaba por su mente. No de una forma ordenada, sino tal y como lo sentía, mientras, Nicky la escuchaba atenta fumando en la oscuridad de su salón. Y así fue pasando el tiempo, recordando momentos en prisión, aguantando las risas y en ocasiones las lágrimas. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta del tiempo que fue pasando hasta que una voz femenina interrumpió.

- Nicky, son las cinco de la mañana, ven a la cama.

Nicky miró en la dirección de la que venía la voz para ver a la chica morena vestida sólo con su ropa interior apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Eh, si, si ahora voy. Es una llamada importante.

La chica asintió sonriendo y volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo.

- ¿Quién era la que ha hablado? –preguntó Lorna, no con tono de reproche sólo simple curiosidad.

- Mi chica.

Lorna abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por la declaración y se alegraba mucho de que Nicky no hubiese podido ver su expresión.

- Mi chica de esta noche quiero decir –se apresuró a aclarar la rubia riendo.

No sabía por qué pero el peso que había sentido en el estómago se disipó. Sabía que Nicky tenía derecho a encontrar a alguien que la hiciese feliz, de hecho se lo merecía pero aun así no podía evitar esos sentimientos egoístas. Así que se alegró de que sólo fuera una más y no algo importante.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- No lo sé –hizo una mueca intentando recordar- creo que me dijo Kelly.

Lorna no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- Nicky… no está bien que te comportes así. Podrías tener el detalle de acordarte de su nombre al menos –intentó sonar seria pero fracasó.

- Tampoco está bien llamar a las personas en mitad de la noche –replicó la exyonki- además, no es siempre así, de tu nombre si me acuerdo.

La morena se mordió el labio al reconocer ese tono de voz.

- Eso espero, no me gustaría haber sido una más –se atrevió a confesar.

Nicky apagó el cigarro y jugó con las cenizas sonriendo divertida por la conversación.

- Nunca lo has sido, ya lo sabes.

Morello quiso contestar pero sólo pudo sonreír como una idiota. No sabía por qué era tan importante para ella no haber sido una más.

- Hey, ¿te apetece que nos veamos? Nada de sexo, sólo un café, quizá un poco de tarta. Prometo portarme bien- preguntó Nicky mientras jugaba con la ceniza del cigarro.

- Sí, me gustaría pero no sé si voy a poder, muchos problemas, ya sabes- dijo con resignación.

- Ya… -respondió suspirando Nicky- ¿te acuerdas de la cafetería de la que te hablé una vez cuando estábamos en prisión? Aquella con esos donuts de chocolate. Estaré allí esta noche, por si encuentras tiempo y te apetece verme.

Antes de responder, Lorna escuchó los ruidos de la puerta de su casa.

- Nicky, tengo que colgar ahora, creo que Christopher ha llegado. Yo… no te prometo nada pero intentaré pasarme ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches –colgó rápidamente-

* Buenas no…- no le dio tiempo a responder cuando escuchó el sonido de la línea.

Suspiró y se levantó del sillón justo cuando su compañera de cama de esa noche volvía a aparecer por el salón.

- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Me lo he pasado muy bien –dijo antes de besar a Nicky en la mejilla- hasta la próxima.

Nicky sonrió despidiéndose y volvió a su cama a intentar descansar un par de horas. No se había dado cuenta de que había amanecido.

/

Lorna dejó el móvil en la mesa y se levantó del sofá poniendo sus manos en la cintura en postura intimidante cuando vio aparecer a su prometido en la casa con signos de embriaguez. Rodó los ojos y sin decir nada se metió en la cama. Christopher se tumbó un tiempo después y pasó un brazo por su cintura abrazándola. Lorna le apartó la mano.

- Apestas a alcohol.

- Lo siento – dijo él aunque más dormido que despierto.

Lorna miró a la pared de su habitación y se dio cuenta. Había perdido la conexión que tenía con Christopher, no sabía si fue por la presión de la boda o quizá se perdió cuando la abandonó en prisión y dejó de ir a visitarla. Lo que si sabía es que ya no estaba ahí , y por más que quisiera no podía volver a recuperarla porque su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón pertenecían a otra persona. Lo había negado, lo había ignorado pero la verdad era esa. Una simple llamada de teléfono y sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esa ilusión y felicidad por todo y esa sonrisa de idiota en la cara. Y en esos momentos, la culpable de todos esos síntomas era Nicky.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana no dijo nada. Hizo las maletas, escribió una nota y dejó el anillo de compromiso encima. Miró al hombre que dormía plácidamente y por primera vez, no sintió nada. Ahora se daba cuenta de que sólo habían vuelto a estar juntos por pura comodidad. Christopher no había conseguido encontrar a otra persona y Lorna estaba demasiado aferrada a sus sueños de vida perfecta, pero en realidad, no quedaba nada entre ellos.

/

Nicky miró la hora por décima vez mientras daba golpecitos nerviosos con el pie en el suelo y bebía un sorbo de su café. Se pasó una mano por el pelo frustrada. No sabía qué hacía allí, esperando por una chica que sabía que no iba a aparecer. Era patética. Podría conseguir a cualquier chica que quisiera y, sin embargo, sólo la quería a ella. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado, con cuantas otras hubiese tenido sexo, sólo podía ser ella. Dio un golpe en la mesa enfadada. Sólo le había pedido un café, verse, poder hablar en persona. ¿Tanto le costaba? Estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse varias veces pero una pequeña voz se lo impedía diciendo que debía esperar más.

Lorna caminaba por las calles de Nueva York sin rumbo fijo, con la cabeza agachada y las manos metidas en los bolsillos intentando conservar algo de calor en ellas. No dejaba de pensar en sus problemas, no sabía que iba a hacer ahora. Había dejado a Christopher, se había mudado de vuelta con su madre y su vida perfectamente construida se había venido abajo. No se dio cuenta de donde estaba hasta que se chocó con alguien. Levantó la vista para disculparse con la pareja con la que había chocado y entonces vio la cafetería al final de la calle. Con todo el lío que había tenido ese día se había olvidado de la no-cita con Nicky. No se dio cuenta de que había aumentado el ritmo mientras se acercaba al local casi inconscientemente. Era imposible que Nicky siguiese allí dada la hora que era, pero tenía que intentarlo. Corrió los últimos metros hasta quedar frente al cristal y poder ver el interior. Y allí estaba Nicky, bebiendo un café con gesto de mal humor y mirando la hora cada segundo. No supo que había empezado a llorar hasta que notó las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Pero eran lágrimas de emoción.

Nicky resopló una última vez y empezó a recoger el libro y el móvil que tenía encima de la mesa cuando levantó la vista hacia la cristalera. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces porque no se lo creía. Ahí estaba Lorna, con los ojos aguados, limpiándose una lágrima para después regalarle la mayor sonrisa que había visto en su vida. Y lo supo, no sabía como pero era así. Lorna había vuelto a ella. Se levantó rápidamente y salió a la calle, no le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando sintió como Lorna la abrazaba con fuerza escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Nicky la estrechó entre sus brazos, con miedo de dejarla ir. Después de unos instantes, la morena levantó el rostro llevando una mano a la nuca de la rubia para atraerla buscando sus labios. Nicky no se hizo de rogar, la besó con ganas, buscando su lengua con la propia y abrazándola por la cintura. Lorna enredó una mano en el pelo de Nicky pegándose aún más a ella y continuando el beso. Después de un tiempo y pasada la euforia inicial, fueron relajando el beso hasta que separaron sus labios. Juntaron las frentes y rieron.

- Te quiero, Nicky –acarició las mejillas de la chica sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos- te quiero.

- Ya era hora. Pensé que me ibas a tener esperando toda la vida –replicó riendo Nicky y volvió a atraerla para abrazarla- yo también te quiero, Lorna.

Y no importaba el frío gélido que azotaba la ciudad, ni la noche que se hacía cada vez más oscura, ni las opiniones de la familia, ni la gente que pasaba a su lado. Sólo se necesitaban la una a la otra para enfrentarse al futuro. Un futuro que, por primera vez, iban a decidir juntas.


End file.
